The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Selected electronic parts radiate electromagnetic waves, which can cause noise or unwanted signals to appear in electronic devices existing within a certain proximity of the radiating parts. Accordingly, it is not uncommon to provide electrical grounding for electronic components that use circuitry that emits or is susceptible to electromagnetic radiation, to thereby allow offending electrical charges and fields to be dissipated without disrupting operation of the electronic components.
As used herein, the term “EMI” should be considered to generally include and refer to EMI emissions and RFI emissions, and the term “electromagnetic” should be considered to generally include and refer to electromagnetic and radio frequency from external sources and internal sources. Accordingly, the term shielding (as used herein) generally includes and refers to EMI shielding and RFI shielding.